Falling In Love!
by Henry Inuzuka
Summary: Hinata finds out some defastating news and can't choose who she loves more. KibaXHina
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Please Review. Everyone is about 18 and 19 years old.**

**KibaXHina**

**Chapter 1**

_Hinata was walking to the flower shop to buy some pretty flowers for Naruto. Today is the day Hinata is going to confess her love for Naruto. _

"_Hey Ino, can I buy these flowers." Hinata pointed to beautiful white tulips. They were white but were red on the tips._

"_Sure and since we're friends, I'll give you them for free."_

_Hinata never seen Ino as a friend. Ino only liked her because she didn't have a crush on Sasuke unlike every girl in the village._

_She took the flowers and headed home. She hurried home just in case if Naruto would have seen her. She walked to her room and she sat the flowers at the edge of her bed. Hinata had overheard Naruto saying he was going to watch the sunset tonight on a hill right next to gate. She thought it would be a great time to confess her feelings._

_She put on a midnight blue dress that dragged past her feet. She wore a shiny silver locket that had a picture of Naruto in it. She wore flats but they couldn't be seen by her long dress._

_~Sunset~_

_Finally, it was sunset and Hinata stood there waiting for Naruto's arrival. She held the flowers in her hands as she paced back and forth._

"_Where is he?" She thought to herself._

_She looked all around to see if he was in a different spot. In the distance, she saw a boy wearing an orange and black jacket. He had blond spiky hair and a black headband around his forehead. She blushed admiring his handsomeness. But she looked twice and saw him holding hands with a pink-headed girl. There was only one girl in the village with pink hair. Sakura!_

_Hinata watched them walking toward the hill. She quickly ran so that she wouldn't get caught. She hid behind a tree close to the hill where she could still see them._

_Naruto and Sakura walked up the hill and sat down together. She laid her head between his legs as he stroke her hair._

"_Sakura, don't you think the sunset is beautiful."_

"_Yeah it is."_

"_But not as beautiful as you."_

_Hinata watched them and she could also hear everything they were saying._

_Sakura sat up and they gazed into each other eyes. He leaned forward and they kissed._

**To Be Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Tears ran down Hinata's face. She covered her eyes and ran away leaving the flowers behind. She couldn't bare the site of Naruto kissing Sakura. She wiped the tears of her face and ran home as quickly as she can. Her heart was torn into two. Her heart felt like it was torn out of her and stomped on a million times. Hinata wasn't looking where she was running and banged into Kiba who was walking with Akamaru._

"_Hey watch where you…" Kiba stopped when he saw it was Hinata. "Oh Hinata, sorry I…" He paused again when he notice she was crying._

"_What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked getting up from the ground, dusting of his clothes._

"_Nothing. Why would you ask?" She said covering her face. She kept her face hidden so Kiba wouldn't notice her crying._

"_I can tell when you're upset. Akamaru can tell that you're sad."_

"_Well, I ok. I'm upset because I fell." Hinata got up and wiped the dust of her dress._

"_Why are you wearing such a beautiful dress on a casual day?"_

"_I was trying it on. Please excuse me Kiba, I'm in a hurry." She said running off._

_Kiba watched her run away but he decided to leave her go. He could tell that she was lying._

_She ran home and locked the door behind her. Her dad didn't pay her no mind and her sister was sleeping on the floor. Hinata ran to her room and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed and covered her face in her pillow. She cried and cried all night until she fell asleep._

_~The Next Day~_

_Hinata woke up and she was still in the blue dress. Mascara was smeared in the pillow and on her cheeks. She got into the shower and she changed into her normal everyday outfit. Shino was standing outside of her house waiting for her to come._

"_There you are Hinata." Shino said with a shallow voice._

"_Hi Shino." Hinata tried to make it seem like nothing happened yesterday._

_Shino and Hinata walked to the training ground where Kiba was leaning against an oak tree._

"_Hey Hinata. Are you ok?" He asked._

"_I'm fine. Why would you ask?" She said with a gentle smile._

"_Well because-"_

"_Let's get training." Shino interrupted him._

_They trained all day long. Kiba kept a close eye on Hinata. She was in a little corner training. She was far away from Kiba and Shino. Kiba walked over to Hinata._

"_Hinata, can you tell me what's wrong? I want to help."_

_Hinata turned around and looked at Kiba._

"_Ok, I'll tell you."_

_She told him everything that happened._

"_Man, bummer." He said._

"_Well, that's ok. I hope them two are happy together." Her voice was scratchy as if she was going to cry._

"_Hinata, I'm pretty sure there is someone else out there that will love and care for you. You don't need Naruto. He's a knucklehead."_

_Hinata giggled._

"_Come on, let's go get some ramen." Kiba and Hinata told Shino that they were getting ramen and Shino was still going to keep training._

_They had a good time at the ramen shop. They joke and carried on. When they finished Kiba paid for the food and they left. They walked to the training ground but Shino wasn't there. Shino had already gone home._

"_Oh, I guess Shino already left." Kiba said._

"_I'll walk you home Hinata."_

_Kiba walked her home. They talked and talked on their way there._

"_I had a good time Kiba." She said giggling._

"_Me too. Well good night." Kiba gave her a hug and he left._

_Hinata went straight to her room. She grabbed the remote sitting on her night stand next to her bed. She notice the locket laying next to a picture of her, Kiba, and Shino. She opened up the locket and saw Naruto's face. He had had a huge smile on his face. She laid on her bed and fell asleep clenching the locket in her hand._

**To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hinata woke up early in the morning. She let go of the locket as it fell down on the floor. This time waiting outside for her was Kiba. She ran outside and Kiba greeted her._

"_Hey Hinata. You look nice today." Kiba blushed._

"_Hey Kiba. Are we going to meet up with Shino for training?"_

"_Yeah come on."_

_Kiba and Hinata walked side by side. Kiba had his hands in his pockets while Akamaru walked beside him. Naruto was walking with Sakura down the same path as them. Hinata didn't want Naruto to approach her but he did anyway._

"_Hey Hinata, hi Kiba." Naruto said with a big grin on his face._

"_We have awesome news."_

_Kiba and Hinata looked over at each other._

"_I'm having a baby." Sakura cheered._

_Hinata froze. She felt her heart drop to her feet. She still had feelings for Naruto. Kiba looked over at her._

"_That's so cool dude."_

"_I know and we decided before the baby came that we are going to get married. But that's not the best part. I want you Hinata to be my bride's maid."_

_She still stood there frozen as a block of ice._

"_Kiba I want you to be one of my best man."_

"_Cool totally. When are you guys having your marriage?"_

"_Well, maybe in 4 weeks from now or even sooner. Depends on how fast we can get things settle."_

"_That's early." Kiba said._

"_We have been planning this for at least a month ago."_

"_Oh ok well me and Hinata need to get to Shino. See ya."_

_Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the training ground. _

"_What's wrong with her?" Shino asked._

"_Well I don't know if Naruto told you but him and Sakura are having a baby and there getting married."_

"_Oh yeah. They told me last night. So that's why she is like that."_

"_Yeah, I'm supposed to be Naruto's best man at the wedding. Weird thing is I never seen me and Naruto close. Plus Sakura wants Hinata to be one of her bride's maids."_

"_Hmm. Naruto did tell me that you, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are his best men. Sakura also told me that her bride's maids are going to be TenTen, Temari, and Hinata."_

_Hinata finally snapped back into reality._

"_I can't believe Naruto and Sakura are having a baby. And getting married."_

"_Are you still gonna go?" Kiba asked._

"_I might. I mean even though I'm sad that Naruto is with Sakura, he is still my friend."_

_Kiba smiled._

"_I think you should go." Kiba said patting her back._

_They started training together. It was night time and they decided to call it a day. Shino walked home by himself. Kiba walked Hinata home again._

"_Goodnight Hinata." Kiba said. Kiba was antsy. He really wanted to kiss her but he knew she still liked Naruto._

"_Goodnight Kiba." She said walking inside her house._

_Hinata got a quick shower and changed into some pajamas. She thought about Kiba all night._

"_I still have feelings for Naruto but at the same time Kiba is there. Kiba has always been there to help me and he encourages me. He is sweet and funny. He's handsome. But Naruto is funny and handsome and he encourages me too." She thought._

_She grabbed her locket of the floor and she grabbed the photo of Kiba, Shino, and her. She held the photo in one hand and the locket in the other._

"_Which one do I love?"_

**To Be Continue…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I'm not gonna write chapter 4 until I at least get 5 reviews. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me long to make this chapter. I had been very busy.**

**Chapter 4**

_Hinata placed the two items down on the nightstand. She rests her head softly on her pillow. Her hair covered her pale eyes as she slept._

_When she woke up, Kiba was standing there with a tray that had ramen on it. Next to the ramen was a cup of green tea Hinata's favorite._

"_Morning sleepyhead." He said with a hung smile._

_Hinata sat up and he sat the tray on her lap. Kiba moved closer and kissed her on her cheek. Hinata froze with the fork in her hand. He smiled at her and left the room._

"_What was that?" She said to herself. But for some reason, she kinda liked it._

_She ignored the fact the he just stole a kiss from her cheek. She began to eat her food when Naruto walked into the room._

"_Naruto!" She said with surprise._

"_Hinata, I love you." He said moving the tray off her lap. He sat the tray on her nightstand._

_He grabbed her face and forced her to kiss him. She pulled away._

"_I thought you were with Sakura." _

"_I'm not with Sakura." Naruto said trying to kiss her once more._

_Hinata jumped up from the bed. She noticed that it was all a dream. Kiba and Naruto kissing her was all a dream._

"_HINATA!" Kiba shouted from outside of the house._

_She ran to the window and looked out._

"_Hinata, come on already."_

_She looked at the time and noticed it was 9:30 she normally woke up at 8:30. She got dressed quickly and ran outside._

"_Sorry for keeping you wait Kiba."_

"_We don't have training today but I thought we could hang out today." He said blushing but Hinata didn't notice._

"_Sure sounds fun."_

_They walked together to the park. The flowers were beautiful. Blue, red, yellow flowers bloomed near the benches. Kids played on the jungle gym._

"_I thought we could sit here and enjoy the weather."_

_They sat on a cherry oak bench that was very comfortable. They sat there quietly. Kiba kept looking at her with the corner of his eye. Akamaru was lying next to the bench, sniffing the flowers. Hinata watched the butterflies flutter in the air._

"_It's nice outside, isn't it?" Kiba said trying to start a conversation._

"_Yes, the butterflies are so beautiful."_

"_I used to come here as a kid with Akamaru when he was just a pup. Me and him use to run around and play." He said petting Akamaru on his head._

"_Akamaru has gotten really big."_

"_Yeah. I never go anywhere without Akamaru."_

_Hinata giggled. All of a sudden Shino interrupted them._

"_Shino!" Kiba shouted._

"_Hey, I thought we were going to hang out." He said._

"_Kiba said you were going on a mission."_

_Kiba shock his head in denial._

"_No, no, no I didn't say that Hinata." He said getting really nervous._

"_Oh well, you too look busy I'll go…"_

"_No stay Shino. We would love if you join us right Kiba."_

"_Yeah, we don't mind." Kiba said angry that Shino ruined his moment with Hinata._

_Shino sat between them. Kiba growled._

"_So what were you two talking about?" Shino asked._

"_No of your business." Kiba murdered under his breath._

"_Nothing really." Hinata replied._

_They sat there quiet._

"_I have to go. My sister wants me to meet up with her." Kiba said leaving them behind._

"_Bye Kiba." She said with a little grin on her face._

_As Kiba walked away, he thought about Hinata._

"_Man, only if you knew I loved you Hinata."_

**To be Continue…**

**Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Please remember to Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone here is Chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

_Kiba walked away with his head bent forward._

"_Only if you could realize that I love you. You don't need Naruto." He thought to himself._

_When walking he ran into Naruto and Sakura. They were holding hands and Sakura had flyers in her other hand._

"_Here Kiba. It's a wedding invitation." She said giving him the flyer._

"_Remember your apart of the wedding so don't be late." Naruto said with a huge smile upon his face._

"_Thanks, I won't be late." Kiba walked past them with a frown on his face._

"_Man, what does Hinata see in Naruto?" Soon the sadness turned into anger._

"_I better looking than him. I'm funnier. I'm stronger. Why can't she just realize that I'm the one for her? It was never Naruto. I was there for her. He always called you a weirdo. I was there for you Hinata." He thought to himself._

_He clenched his fist. He growled with anger. He let go of his fist and he stopped._

"_Hinata. You were always so beautiful and smart. I love you so much."_

_~The Next Day~_

_Hinata was waiting outside of Kiba's house today. She stood next to Shino who was gazing at a bug on the tree._

"_It is a rare Japanese Beetle." He said with no emotions._

_Kiba walked outside of his house and was surprise that Hinata was there. In the angle that he was standing he could only see Hinata._

"_Hinata what are you doing here. You waited for me." He said blushing._

"_Yup. It was Shino's idea."_

_Kiba froze._

"_Shino's idea."_

"_Yeah, he's right here."_

_Kiba walked forward and noticed Shino standing next to a branch._

"_Oh, ok….cool…I guess."_

_Hinata giggled._

"_Come on, today we're going to Naruto's wedding rehearsal. Shino's gonna watch. But we have to be a part of the rehearsal."_

_Kiba gave her a confused look._

"_I didn't know there was a wedding rehearsal today."_

"_Yeah, didn't you read the flyer?"_

_*Flash Back*_

"_Man, even though Naruto is with Sakura, Hinata still loves him." He said._

_He crumbled up the flyer and tossed it to the floor._

_*Flash Back Over*_

"_No, I forgot to read it."_

_~At the Rehearsal~_

"_The wedding is going to be outside. Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru will stand right here. Hinata, Temari, and TenTen will stand here." Naruto said pointing where everything should go._

_Shino stood in a distance away from everyone else with Akamaru at his side._

"_Everyone will walk with a partner. Sasuke is with TenTen."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. TenTen giggled._

"_Shikamaru is with Temari."_

_Shikamaru was already dating Temari so he didn't mind._

"_And last Kiba and Hinata."_

_Kiba blushed softly but quickly looked away. Hinata giggled and looked over at Kiba. He tried not to turn and look at her._

"_Ok places everyone." Naruto shouted._

_Everyone got in their positions._

"_Ok first couple walking is TenTen and Sasuke."_

_Sasuke and TenTen walked down the role of toilet paper._

"_Why is there toilet paper?" Sasuke remarked._

"_Because it's just a rehearsal. We're not gonna go and get the actually carpet." Naruto said._

"_Ok Shikamaru and Temari."_

_They walked down the role of toilet paper holding hands._

"_Oh that's perfect. The couples have to walk down holding hands. It seems so much cuter." Sakura said._

"_Alright Kiba and Hinata."_

_Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand. He started to blush but he kept his head down so no one will notice him blushing._

"_Kiba head up. Come on." Naruto shouted._

_He slightly raised his head. When they got to the end of the toilet paper they had to go to opposite sides. Kiba didn't want to let go of her hand. He slowly moved away and their hands released its grip._

"_Ok Sakura walk down."_

_Sakura was walking with Kakashi who was supposed to be the father in the wedding._

"_Man she looks hot." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face._

_Hinata overheard him and she looked away. She didn't want anyone to see her sad so she pretended that she was having a good time._

_When Sakura got to the end Kakashi stood next to Kiba who was at the end of the rest. The priest went on and on about being together and a bunch of other crap. Kiba was falling sleep until the priest slammed the book. He jumped up with surprise._

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Naruto grabbed Sakura and kissed her. They stood there for a good 30 seconds. Hinata kept her head down. She couldn't bear the site of her first love kissing Sakura. Kiba noticed a tear fall down her cheek._

"_Ok that's enough!" Kiba yelled._

_Naruto and Sakura stopped._

"_What's wrong?" Naruto asked._

"_No one wants to see you two kiss for an hour." He said with an attitude._

"_Well sorry Kiba. You don't have to be jealous."_

"_Jealous of who you. Yeah right. Look who your with. Yeah I'll be jealous." He said with sarcasm._

"_Well Kiba if you're gonna act that way then you're not gonna be a part of my wedding." Naruto yelled._

"_Naruto stop…" Sakura was trying to tell him to stop before she got interrupted by Kiba._

"_FINE. I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF YOUR STUPID WEDDING ANYWAY. ENJOY YOUR UGLY WIFE!" Kiba stormed away._

_Akamaru and Shino chased after him. Hinata stood there. She knew that Kiba probably did that because she was upset._

"_We don't need him. I can find someone else to replace him."_

"_But the wedding is tomorrow." Sakura said._

"_Well, I'm sure there's someone."_

**To Be Continue….**

**Sorry Sakura Fans. I really don't like Sakura so….yeah.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 6 will come soon.**

**Remember to review. I couldn't help but to put that Sakura is ugly. LOL :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone here is Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

_Hinata chased after Kiba. She looked all over. Then she spotted him in an alley way by himself._

"_Kiba, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm ok. Just go ok leave me be."_

"_Did you do that…for me?"_

"_Yeah…I knew you were upset so I had to step in."_

"_Thank you Kiba." She said giving him a hug._

_She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let go._

"_Hinata, I have to tell you something…I"_

_All of a sudden Shino and Akamaru came._

"_Kiba what happened back there?"_

"_Oh, well I couldn't bear the fact that he was kissing Sakura. I'm so jealous." He said laughing._

_They all laughed together. Akamaru barked._

"_That's right boy. Sakura is an ugly one." They laughed even more._

_Shino really didn't laugh more like a tiny ha. Hinata didn't laugh as hard as Kiba._

"_Oh yeah what did you want to say Kiba?" She asked._

"_Oh nothing forget it."_

"_Let's all go get some ramen and forget that stupid wedding." They all left to go get some ramen._

_They all had a really good time. They laughed and joked around. Shino walked home by himself and Kiba walked Hinata home._

"_I had a really good time Kiba."_

"_I had a good time too."_

_Kiba gazed into her eyes. He felt like kissing her but he knew he couldn't. He didn't know if she liked him._

"_Well, goodnight Hinata."_

"_Goodnight Kiba." He gave her a hug and then he walked home._

_She walked into her house and Naruto was standing in the living room._

"_Naruto…what…are…you doing here?" She asked._

"_I needed to ask you if you were still going to be in my wedding tomorrow."_

"_Uh….sure." She hesitated to answer._

"_Oh thank you so much Hinata." He said giving her a big hug._

"_See you tomorrow Hinata."_

_Hinata blushed and ran to her room._

"_I can't believe he hugged me." She thought._

_She laid in her bed and fell asleep thinking about Naruto._

_*Dream*_

_Hinata was walking with Kiba to the ramen shop. He was carrying a baby. The baby had brown hair like Kiba's and pale eyes like hers. They were laughing and they had a nice walk. They walked inside an apartment._

"_Does Cara need a dipper change?" Hinata asked._

"_No she's ok." Kiba replied holding little Cara in his hands._

_She walked up to Kiba and kissed his cheek._

"_She's so beautiful." He said._

"_Yeah, she's so petit."_

"_I love you Hinata."_

"_I love you too Kiba."_

_*Dream over*_

_Hinata woke up._

"_I have to get ready for the wedding." She said._

_She quickly got dressed and headed down to Sakura's house where all the girls were getting ready._

"_Here Hinata, this is your dress." TenTen said handing her a beautiful red puffy dress._

_The dress had plastic diamonds on it. The whole time Hinata was thinking about the dream she had with her and Kiba and a baby named Cara._

"_Could that baby been mine. She looked like me and Kiba." She thought._

_Ino stormed into the room._

"_Here are your flowers."_

_Sakura snatched them from her hand._

"_Why thank you Ino pig."_

_Ino huffed and stormed out of the room._

"_Hinata, you will now be walking with Choji down the carpet."_

_Hinata nodded._

_Kiba walked to Naruto's house with Shino and he knocked on the door. Naruto answered the door._

"_What do you want mutt?"_

_Kiba sighed._

"_Can I be in the wedding?"_

**To Be Continue…**

**I know you guys are probably thinking I stopped it at a stupid part.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed. Chapter 7 is on the way. Please Review.**

**Just in case for the people who didn't know**

**Petit- is small in French**

**Cara- is Italian for beloved. Of course I'm Italian so I wanted to use an Italian name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"_What?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face._

"_Can…I be…apart of the wedding?" Kiba couldn't bring himself to say those words._

"_Why should I let you?"_

"_I'm…very….sorry." He forced himself to say._

"_Well, fine because I don't want Choji in my wedding. I see you as a close friend and you got me mad when you got jealous."_

"_Yeah, I was jealous. Sorry." He said grinding his teeth together._

"_Ok you can come in."_

"_Oh ok hold on." Naruto closed his door._

_Kiba came from the corner._

"_Nice work Akamaru. No way could I ever apologize to Naruto."_

_The Kiba that was at the door was acutely Akamaru. Akamaru puffed back to his normal self._

"_Ok let's go." Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru walked inside Naruto's house._

_Sasuke and Shikamaru were in tuxedos._

"_Choji didn't even show up. Here Kiba, this is yours." Naruto said handing him his tuxedo that was wrapped in plastic for protection._

"_You can change in my room which is first room on the right."_

_Kiba quickly changed into the tux which was very comfortable._

"_Alright everyone. Let's go!" Naruto shouted._

_~The Wedding~_

_Everyone was sitting on white benches. Naruto wore a black tux with a red tie. Everyone had arrived on time. The music started to play and the first couple to walk down was Sasuke and TenTen. Sasuke hated TenTen but he had to deal with it. She wore a red puffy dress that looked ugly on her. They walked on a red velvet carpet. Next couple to walk down was Shikamaru and Temari. _

_Hinata looked all over for Choji. Kiba walked up from behind and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and jumped up with surprise._

"_Kiba, what are you doing?" She said._

"_I'm in the wedding, Akamaru apologized for me and now I can walk with you." He said blushing._

_Hinata smiled._

"_So, you wanted to be a part of the wedding because….you wanted to walk with me."_

"_Yeah. I did. Look it's our turn."_

_Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked down the carpet. She blushed lightly when he grabbed her hand. Kiba looked at her in the corner of his eye and seen she was blushing. He smirked and continued to walk. When they got to the end, they separated and stood on opposite sides._

_Then the flower girl walked down the carpet. Moegi was the flower girl. She threw red and pink flowers to her side as she walked. When she got to the end she stood next to Hinata._

_Everyone got up because it was time for Sakura to come down. She wore a white dress with a red ribbon in the middle. She walked down with Kakashi. Kiba kept looking at Hinata._

"_Hinata looks so stunning." Kiba thought to himself._

_The wedding went on and on. The priest talked forever. Kiba didn't pay any mind to the wedding. He kept thinking about Hinata. The only thing Kiba heard was "you may kiss the bride"._

_He looked over at Naruto and Sakura and everyone cheered. He had a huge smile upon his face. Everyone stood and clapped for them two._

_As they left the wedding to go to the after party, Kiba stayed behind with Shino and Hinata._

"_Wow that was beautiful." Hinata said._

"_You're not sad that Naruto is with Sakura."_

"_Before I was upset but Naruto is happy with Sakura and I won't come between them. As long as Naruto is happy, then I'm happy." She said with a grin._

"_Cool, I'm glad you see it that way." Kiba was excited because now he has a chance to get with her._

"_So you're over him?" Shino asked._

"_Yeah, I mean I still kinda like Naruto but I'm not in love with him like I was before."_

"_So do you guys want to go to the after party?" Kiba asked._

"_Sure."_

"_I'm not going yet. I'm going to go home real quick." Shino said._

"_Ok then me and Hinata will go to the party and you meet us there."_

_Shino nodded and walked away._

"_So let's go to the party." Hinata said._

_Kiba grabbed her hand to stop her from walking. She tilt her head to see what he wanted._

"_What is it Kiba?"_

_Kiba pulled her closer to him. His black eyes met her pale eyes. Hinata blushed slightly._

"_Kiba….I"_

_Kiba stopped her by kissing her. Hinata didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata laid her arms on his shoulders. Kiba stopped the kiss to see her reaction. Her face was completely red._

"_Hinata…I…."_

**To Be Continue….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone…here's Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

"_Hinata…I…love you."_

_Hinata froze. Kiba put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her._

"_Hey, Hinata."_

"_I'm sorry Kiba. Did you say…you loved…me?"_

_Kiba blushed._

"_Yeah, I love you Hinata. I loved you ever since I saw you."_

"_Kiba…I don't know what to say."_

"_I love you Hinata. You mean the world to me."_

"_Kiba…I kinda feel the same way. But at the same time I still like Naruto."_

"_Oh ok." Kiba said. His heart was crushed._

"_Kiba…I do like you. But I will admit I still like Naruto. But deep down I love you too."_

_Kiba's heart rebuild itself._

"_You do."_

"_Yes, you were always there for me and you made me laugh and you're so cute."_

_She kissed him once more on the lips._

"_I love you so much Hinata."_

_She giggled._

"_Come on, let's go to the party."_

_Hinata grabbed his hand and they walked to the party._

"_I had a weird dream that I was married to you and we had a kid named Cara."_

"_Really, I always did like that name."_

**The End!**

**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this story a lot. Those who reviewed, thank you. It means a lot to me. Please Review. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
